


Is Peace Worth the Sacrifice?

by BVinney



Series: Blackest Light [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVinney/pseuds/BVinney
Summary: Bound to the blood of a mud.The down fall of the otherThe eldest Black's strengthCan come from no one elseFound in the darkTill light shines againWithout this mudbloodThe eldest will end
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Series: Blackest Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909504
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. The Prophecy Everyone Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> see end of chapter for notes

The light was blinding as Bellatrix opened her eyes. She tried to fight against shutting them again as her senses came to. She slowly heard labored breaths as her eyes adjusted. She noticed the crowd around her before her eyes fell back on her lord. The memories of the punishment she was currently receiving stormed in her mind as she quickly masked her face. Her Lord had only stopped when she passed out no doubt finding no satisfaction in not getting to see her face. The mudblooded girl was to blame, breaking into her vault and stealing what her lord held most dear sent him into a rage she had not seen before. As the man caught his breath he yelled out "Crucio" again. Bella's world threatened to turn black once more not quite ready to deal with the pain again so soon. Bella bit into her lip determined to stay awake as she was eventually lifted of the disgusting curse. She took a weak breath in as she dared not to move unsure if her body could even handle the smallest use of power. As her Lord seemed to come down he boomed at the death eaters surrounding probably listing orders. As soon as the room started to move it stopped again at the sudden appearance of a black hooded figure by the floo. Bella's eyes were to blurred to see at this point but she recognized the voice of the man as he approached. 

"My Lord."

The man said as he bowed. Voldemort studied the man but made no objection which led the man to continue.

"I bring urgent news there has just been a new prophesy recited that has brought concern within the ministry."

Voldemort nodded taking in the information.

"And what of this prophesy that it should be worth my attention."

Snape hesitated looking at the heap that was Bellatrix on the ground behind him.

"It involves the eldest Black my lord."

If Voldemort had eyebrows to raise he would have. He looked back to his first lieutenant and biggest failure as he spoke to Snape.

"I expect you know the prophesy and are prepared to speak it to me."

Her Lord said as he came close and circled her body. Bellatrix took in labored breaths as she fought to stay conscious long enough to hear the snakes information. Snape nodded in conformation as he looked down at Bellatrix. Although the two never cared for each other Bellatrix usually took the forefront of Voldemort's anger and he wished that pain on no one.

"Bound to the blood of a mud.  
The down fall of the other  
The eldest Black's strength  
Can come from no one else  
Found in the dark  
Till light shines again  
Without this mudblood  
The eldest will end"

Snape stopped talking as he saw Voldemort stop and take in the words. Likely trying to decipher much of it here on the spot. Snape knew that this was a wild card, the prophesy brought much good and bad light to Bellatrix bound to the blood of the ones he hates yet great power will come from their bond once sealed. As Snape's words came to a halt Bellatrix let go of a breath she was unaware she was holding. Bella wanted to gag, bound to a mudblood there surely must be a mistake. No mudblood would ever be worthy to lick her shoes let alone be bound to her. Bellatrix didn't have time to ponder the rest as her world quickly faded to darkness. Voldemort looked on with a blank face as Bellatrix again passed out. The leader of the dark took the words much as they were, bound to a mudblood, a mudblood that would bring her great strength. The Dark Lord was left with a decision to make ultimately in order to unlock Bella's powers he would have to accept a mudblood somewhere along the way and that went against everything he was. Voldemort said no more before apparating away. At the Dark Lord's departure Narcissa quickly ran to her sister's side. Snape returned to the floo as he pondered the future ahead. There was only one mudblood Snape knew of that could be of worth enough to pop up in a prophesy and the ministry knew it as well the way they marched into Hogwarts the day before. As Snape felt the familiar pull on his stomach he just hoped he was wrong for Bellatrix's sake.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see end of chapter for notes.

When Bellatrix opened her eyes again she was no longer before her Lord, the familiar surrounding of her room in Malfoy manor graced her as she let out a pained breath. She could tell she was healed without even looking but the soreness was persistent in her body. As Bella went to sit up she bit her lip in a familiar spot in attempt to not groan in pain. Her throat was dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper as it grazed the roof of her mouth. Bella looked around the room noticing her door was slightly cracked as if someone had just left the room and not expected her to wake up before they returned. Bellatrix threw her legs off the bed as she snapped her fingers. The Malfoy's house elf quickly appeared before her.

"Mistress Lestrange how can Nimmy help?"

Bellatrix fought back a cringe at being called by her husbands name, all these years of marriage did little to suppress the automatic reaction to the sound of it. 

"Water."

Bella crocked out her voice rough and almost unrecognizable. The elf bowed and popped away. Almost as quickly as it disappeared it reappeared with a glass handing it towards the woman. Bella snatched it greedily downing its contents in an effort to at least sooth her throat. She handed the glass back to the elf before muttering a dismissed to the little creature. The elf popped away without another word as Bellatrix fully stood. Reaching for her wand she found it not on her body, her eyes scanned the room hungrily landing on the wood on the table across the room as she took her first steps toward the object the person who she could only assume left her door open returned. Narcissa's eyebrows went up at her sister clearly surprised to see the witch awake but as quickly as the emotion arrived it went away and her face went back to its cold unfeeling self.

"How do you feel?"

Narcissa asked as she walked to the table that was Bella's destination and sat the book she was carrying down. Bellatrix did not respond she simply continued her route and picked up her wand.

"Well you are walking so I guess that is answer enough for me isn't it."

Bellatrix scoffed as she finally looked her younger sister in the eyes.

"What did you expect me to do Cissy fall in tears and tell you all my problems."

Narcissa let her look hold annoyance as she replied.

"No I suppose not Bella."

Bellatrix went to move towards the door of the room before Narcissa's voice stopped her.

"I have been studying the words of your prophesy."

Bellatrix turned sharply as her memory of the words Snape had recited returned to her mind. She looked at her sister expectantly as she waited on her to continue.

"For once the meaning of the riddle seem to be blunt and straight to the point yet I don't quite know the meaning of the 'the eldest Black's strength can come from no one else'. I am not quite sure the deeper meaning behind strength in this line. One thing is clear in this whole jumble of words, these words mark the turning point in the war."

Bella's eerie laugh left her throat as she came closer to her sister.

"I am the strongest wizard at the Dark Lord's side, I despise the words in this so called prophesy. Bound to a mudblood ..." Bella laughed again. "... not in this life Cissy. What if these words are just a ploy by the ministry to get our side to crumble."

Narcissa clearly was not so believing in the prophesy being fake.

"I received an owl from Draco this morning."

These words seem to catch Bella's attention as she looked back at the woman.

"The ministry believes they know who the mudblood in question is and have removed her from Hogwarts and put her into protective custody elsewhere."

Bella raised her eyebrow her 'this being a fake' notion quickly thrown out the door. Bellatrix sneered in disgust as she came to a realization.

"There's only one mud that the ministry would go out of their way to protect during this war."

Bellatrix said in complete disgust as she remembered the beating she received because of the actions of this girl. The brains of the golden trio.

-

The morning light drifted in the room as Hermione laid awake under her covers. The night that had changed her life still fresh in her mind as she absent mindedly rubbed her forearm. Sleep had evaded Hermione ever since they made their narrow escape from the Malfoy manner, Dobby's lifeless body flooded her mind causing a tear to fall. Hermione quickly wiped her cheek rising slowly as not to wake her friend Ginny. Not in the mood for another one of her scolding's on how she is not taking care of herself and needs to sleep. Hermione magically changed into her school uniform before retreating from the room to the one place her thoughts couldn't haunt her. As Hermione opened the door to the library Madam Prince barely spared her a glance now used to the early hours of the Gryffindor. Either way Hermione nodded in a greeting before retreating back to her favorite corner of the library. Hermione picked up the first book that caught her eye and as she sat down she opened the book to begin reading. The History of Siren's and Their Songs. Hermione comfortably settled into her spot as she allowed herself to get lost in the words printed on the pages before her. Hour or minutes Hermione wasn't sure how long had passed before the sound of footsteps heading towards her broke her attention. She looked up just in time to see Professor McGonagall and two aurors stop in front of her. Hermione looked up at her professor surprised before standing to greet her.

"Professor."

She said as she nodded the simple greeting. McGonagall seemed to smile sadly at her before beckoning her to follow her. Hermione followed behind as they quickly led the way into McGonagall's office. When she entered the room Hermione was greeted by the face of Kingsley.

"Good Morning Miss Granger I hope you slept well."

Hermione simply smiled back at Kingsley before looking back to the head of house Gryffindor.

"What's going on Professor?"

Hermione asked with evident question the Minister of Magic causing her to fear the worst.

"There was a new prophesy recited within the ministry today."

McGonagall started which let Hermione slightly relax before the next words rang.

"We believe the prophesy includes you."

Hermione's heart dropped if it would of been possible the artery would have laid on the floor in front of her. Knowing the evil power a prophesy can hold and the destruction a broken one can cause the witch froze before a memory flooded into her mind.

"I thought prophesies about people were recited on the day of birth."

McGonagall slightly smiled at Hermione clearly impressed with her research on the subject before the smile faded.

"Yes but there are certain loop holes to that rule for example if a traumatic experience left someone reborn into a new person."

Hermione picked up the hint easily as once again her fears rose in her body. She absent mindedly started rubbing her arm again before she continued.

"And why is it you believe this prophesy is about me?"

The curly haired girl asked fidgeting nervously. Kingsley jumped into the conversation to respond.

"We said the prophesy includes you, not is about you. Muggle born wizards can not fall subject to a prophesy because they are thrown into the world of magic unknowingly. Prophesies are usually waiting to brew and be let out about a person after being generations in the making but your recent rebirth changed you into the person the prophesy was waiting on you to be thus calling for it the be announced."

Hermione took in the heavy information as she ran through the names of who the prophesy's subject could truly be about. The only person she could think of that her name would appear with was Harry but he already had a prophesy so she knew it could not be him. Ron? No prophesies are only subject to some of the most powerful wizards of their time and sadly Ron did not fit such description.

"Then if the prophesy is not about me, who is the subject of its words?"

At her question McGonagall and Kingsley made eye contact clearly debating on if that information should be hers to have.

"I have at least that right. Our names are tangled into a poem that recites the future after all."

McGonagall still seemed hesitant but Kingsley nodded in agreement before speaking again.

"The eldest Black known as the greatest witch of her time."

Hermione had the sudden feeling she needed to puke. The rubbing of her forearm turned to scratching before she began to pace the room. The minutes felt like hours as they passed before finally Hermione spoke.

"What does it say?"

The words came out much quieter than the girl intended and when Kingsley said what she knew she had not been clearly heard.

"What does it say?"

The words while louder also came out a lot more confident than she felt. Kingsley nodded at one of the aurors in the room as they began reciting the poem.

"Bound to the blood of a mud  
The downfall of the other  
The eldest Black's strength  
Can come from no one else  
Found in the dark  
Till light shines again  
Without this mudblood  
The eldest will end."

Hermione flinched at the term used to hatefully describe a muggle born. The girl started to shiver and as if hearing the words sealed the deal Hermione's magic started buzzing as her finger tips. Not known to her the group watched the girls magic seem to glow around her before it quickly faded. Suddenly the weight of the information felt all to heavy, Hermione's breath quickened as she looked around helplessly she was bound to the woman who had literally branded her with words of hate. It was quickly all becoming to much for Hermione and before anyone could react Hermione's world went dark. When Hermione came to she was in a room she did not recognize she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. She looked around the room seeing a simple dresser and table were its only inhabitants besides the bed she was currently in. There was a large window to her left that let the setting suns rays dance along the wood floors ahead of her. Hermione kicked off the covers cautiously and stood up. Her senses quickly returning to her as she listened for any noises coming from outside of the room. Hermione searched her pockets not finding her wand she glanced around the room silently cursing herself for putting off her studies in wandless magic. Hermione stealthily moved towards the door of the room as she was about to open it to peak out the door flew in hitting Hermione in the face. Hermione let out a groan as she reached up for her nose that took the force of the door.

"Oh my!"

An unfamiliar voice exclaimed as she heard someone quickly shuffle around the door.

"I'm so sorry!"

The woman's voice let out as she grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and guided her back to sitting on the bed. The woman who entered the room magically healed her after she had sat down and now Hermione opened her eyes to Bellatrix, she let out a scream as she jumped back from the woman. The woman's eyes widened in surprise as Hermione retreated. The witch was out of character Bellatrix would have laughed at her fear and as Hermione took a closer look she realized Bellatrix wasn't Bellatrix. The woman before her had the flawless white skin and endless black curls yet as she studied she realized her comforting brown eyes, her younger looking face, her curls aren't the matted mess they usually are but are silky and well kept as they flow down this woman. As Hermione let go of her defensive position the woman seemed to realize what had caused the girl to scream and slightly giggled while smiling her bright white teeth at Hermione. 

"Well while many have made the same mistake I don't think I have heard anyone release a scream quite like that before."

Hermione raised her eyebrow as the voice coming from the woman was lighter and much smoother than Bellatrix's. The woman extended her hand in greeting,

"Andromeda Tonks."

Hermione looked down at the extended hand surprised by the familiar muggle greeting. Grabbing the hand firmly she shook it and answered back.

"Hermione Granger."

Now past her previous fears Hermione was able to take in the woman's extreme beauty, blushing slightly as she quickly let the woman's hand go she spoke in order to get past her surely cherry face.

"Tonks? Like auror Tonks?"

Hermione quickly said the question while now avoiding the woman's calm but serious gaze.

"Yes she is my daughter."

Hermione nodded taking in the information before looking around again.

"Where am I?"

Hermione asked before finally making eye contact with the woman again.

"You are in my home."

Andromeda answered kindly before magically making the bed Hermione had got out of.

"I'm sorry the room is a bit bland it is our guest room and quite honestly we have never had to use it before."

Hermione shook her head before smiling politely.

"It's lovely. If you don't mind me asking how did I get here?"

Andromeda smiled softly as she turned towards the girl and beckoned her to follow.

"Minerva brought you here not long after you passed out, after the release of your new prophesy that has connected you to my sister they can not risk keeping you at Hogwarts and they knew once Voldemort found out the news he would send his best with Bellatrix if they kept you in the obvious place of the ministry. So they have spread the word that you are kept safe within one of the ministries many safe rooms all the while you are here the last place anyone would think to look."

Hermione froze for a moment as she heard the words leave Andromeda's mouth.

"How long was I asleep?"

Hermione asked slightly panicked knowing that this much action took more than a mere few hours to be accomplished.

"A week. Once you heard the words of the prophesy the magic that creates it was set in place and the ordeal drained you of much of your magic."

Hermione blushed realizing that the woman before her had been taking care of her for days and Hermione had yet to even say a simple thank you.

"Thank you for taking care of me as I slept, and thank you for allowing me to stay in your home. I am sorry my new found situation has put you in this bind."

Andromeda laughed loudly as she pulled Hermione into a tight and warm hug.

"You are very welcome Hermione and thank you for all your avid work thus far in the war and don't worry the house has been quiet since Dora left you will be a welcome change."

Hermione smiled softly at the older woman ahead of her. Unsure of how someone so warm could be related to the Black sisters. Hermione studied the muggle house she was led through feeling more at home in the muggle world. The house was about the size of hers and as they passed a large book shelf that covered most of the living room wall Hermione stopped distracted by her one true love in this world. Books. Hermione's eyes locked onto a book titled Potions of the Past and How to Brew Them. Intrigued Hermione reached for the book instantly opening its first pages and getting sucked into the words. Andromeda had opened the door to the kitchen before she realized the girl was no longer behind her, back tracking she smirked as she saw the girl sitting in front of the book shelf knee deep a story. Andromeda chose to leave the girl be as she went to start dinner before the sun fully set.

-

Bellatrix paced back and forth as she prepared for her meeting with her lord, worried of his reaction to the new prophesy. Besides the pace her worry didn't show she was good at masking her face in anger and the pacing would easily be written off as the hysteria of a mad woman. As her mark started to burn she knew it was time and pressed the skin before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. She reappeared in front of her Lord as he stood awaiting her arrival. She bowed in greeting as Nagini slid up the mans arm. The snake laid to rest around the mans neck as he spoke.

"I assume you have heard the news."

Bellatrix nodded in conformation not sure how to act.

"Well my most loyal I must say I am disgusted. You have been bound to the blood of those most unpure."

Bellatrix just listened focusing on counting every scale on the snake.

"While that in itself is a disgust it has come to my attention that this mudblood will bring you great power. Power enough that it will turn the tide in the war. The mudblood is of no use to the world alone but the ministry believes the mudblood in question is the girl from the so called Golden Trio an enemy alone but to you she is your ultimate weapon so I am giving you a mission..." Bella's attention spiked at this as she listened even harder to the words leaving the mans mouth."... I will give you six months to find and extract what you need from this mudblood but once your time is up you must turn her over to me." 

As the last words left his mouth she heard the poison and intention from his words. Bellatrix ignored it and bowed towards the man ahead of her.

"Yes my Lord."

Before he dismissed her he slid in a few last words that rang in her ears.

"Remember Bellatrix I am your savior with me no harm will ever come to you but I can also be your destruction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love Bellamione. Its an addiction for sure. I hope the chapter is enjoyable!!


	3. Beginning

Bellatrix paced in the Malfoy manor library as she thought of plans in her mind. What to do in order to get the mudblood girl and achieve the ultimate power promised in the prophesy. Bellatrix's mind raced at the endless possibilities but one of the voices in the back of her mind couldn't get past the fact that Bella had something fated to be hers. Bellatrix had always been possessive of the few things that were hers alone to keep and something in her felt the same way about the mudblood. 

Without this mudblood, the eldest will end.

There was a haunting feeling behind those words that the woman couldn't get over. Without and end were never good when in the same sentence and that was clear here. Bellatrix prided herself on her independence and what she could do with the help of no one else. Needing someone had never been something she wanted. Even her devotion to her lord did not mean she needed him to survive and on top of needing someone it was a mudblood that she needed. The fact left a bad taste in her mouth the mud beneath her feet, nothing more than a disgrace to society yet she needed her to survive. Or at least that's how the mere surface of the words made it seem. End did not always have to mean death and in Bellatrix's case it could mean many things. Would loosing the mudblood finally be the end of her mentally? Or would loosing the mudblood mean the end of her status wise, could the mudblood be the only thing between her and another century in Azkaban? The older witch shivered at the thought. No she would die before she returned to that place. Could it mean the end of her life, simply that there will be nothing left for her without the mudblood. There also the looming fact that the power promised in the prophesy could have nothing to do with magic at all. Could the mudblood be her only hope at sanity? Then again how can you gain something you never truly had. Could the power promised be knowledge? Yet knowledge ties back into magic one way or another. There's also the smallest chance the power behind the prophesy could be love, the woman grimaced at the mere thought. If it meant the filth was meant to love her or she was meant love it she couldn't fathom either being true but couldn't she the love aspect played into every line. Bound to her by love the downfall of her reign for the dark lord the power of their bond meant from them alone found in war till the winner is chosen with the mud her life would be meaningless. Bellatrix shook the thoughts out of her head. The want to be truly loved was something Bella thought she had tucked deep down, the want almost enough to cover her hate, Was it to much to want to be cared for by someone. She had Cissy but she knew her priorities lied with her nephew and husband and as much as she wished she knew she would never come before them in her sister's eyes. Her father beat her for not being a male heir and her mother disowned her for not being a lady. If not for her being the oldest she doubt she would have been left any access to the Black family assets at all. The only other person she had allowed herself to care for in life turned out to be a blood traiter. While she tried to wipe that person from her memory she knew deep down her heart still cared for her and that fact scared Bellatrix, her inability to let people she loved go had been her downfall when her father demanded she be the one to mark her sister off the black family tree. He had beat her so bad that day when she refused her mother thought she might not wake up and the disappointment when she did was evident on her face.

"Bella are you in here?"

Cissy's voice snapped Bellatrix of her inner thoughts as she looked back at the map spread out in front of her.

"Yes Cissy."

She replied as she allowed herself to study the ministry lay out before her. Narcissa approached and breifly took in the map before her before turning to Bellatrix, she studied the woman's face a short time before speaking.

"So you're really going after the mudblood?"

Bellatrix couldn't tell if the question was out of curiosity or disgust but she paid it no mind.

"The lord has ordered me to find and deal with the girl within six months before turning her over to him."

Narcissa eyed her for a moment.

"Turning her over to him, is that wise?"

Bellatrix's anger flared as she glared up at her sister.

"It is what he ordered and I do as he commands to you have a problem with that dear sister?"

Narcissa's cool gaze never faltered as she held Bellatrix's stare.

"Without the mudblood the eldest will end. Ring a bell? Best case scenarios your life simply looses its meaning. Or did you forget that part of the prophesy?"

Narcissa's cocky reply did little to ease Bellatrix's anger.

"I did not forget nor am I worried, the dark lord would not do anything to the girl that would endanger me and if he did so be it I am prepared to kill and die for his cause."

If Narcissa heard the wobble in Bella's voice she didn't show it the only change in her graceful features was her brows that knit in anger. The youngest sister open her mouth to speak but turned and started her departure in stead the blonde paused at the door as she spoke one last time.

"If they truly took the girl into hiding for safety do you think they would really be dumb enough to let all of England know she's at the ministry?"

Narcissa didn't wait for a reply as she left the room. Bellatrix screamed in frustration as she burned the map before her. Her plans now useless but not what bothered her, how could she be so stupid as to think it would be as simple as storming the ministry. Bellatrix let out heavy breaths as she stared at the fire before her, just how much was she going to have to go through to collect some stupid mudblood.

...

Hermione sat in the living room of Andromeda's house with a book in her lap as Crookshanks sat behind her neck. The warmth of the cat was comforting along with his soft pure. Her surroundings felt home like and she had grown fond of them over the past two weeks she had been staying here. Andromeda was much like a mother clearly missing Tonks in the house she tried to cater to Hermione's every need. The teenager both felt bad and slightly annoyed a the fact. She didn't want to say anything to the woman as she clearly saw how much it meant to the woman but she was no baby and was more than capable of taking care of herself. Hermione relaxed alone at the home, Andromeda had left to get a few groceries about an hour ago and the silence in the house was welcomed. There had been an attack at the ministry and few days after she woke up which had apparently been expected. Though the attack was a fail Bellatrix had not been among the death eaters present and that was unsettling to something deep inside of Hermione. Hermione went to rub her arm as she fell deeper into her thoughts. Hermione was bound to the woman and Bellatrix couldn't even be present during the attack that was meant to capture her. What more should she expect from Bellatrix Lestrange. Yet something told her that she should expect more from the woman. Crookshanks moved to distract the woman's hand from rubbing her arm to rubbing him. She had been rubbing the skin raw as of late and the half kneazel seemed to take it upon himself to help her stop the bad habit. There was a peck at the window causing Hermione to look up. An unfamiliar owl sat on the window seal with a letter looking at Hermione expectantly. The young woman stood to the cats displeasure and open the window letting in the owl. The bird landed on the table beside the couch patiently waiting as Hermione took the letter. The moment the letter was out of its grasp the bird flew straight back out the window. 

"Not even going to wait for a response?"

She called after the bird before shrugging and closing the window. The witch returned to the couch sitting down as she open the letter. 

I've found you Muddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo I need friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I think I just did something here. I know its short I just had to get this out there before I let this brilliant idea slide by. Be fully prepared for daily updated until further notice. This will be a SLOW BURN so if you're looking for love in the next two chapters you've come to the wrong place! I hope you all love the idea as much as I do as always thank you for your everlasting support. make sure to comment and let me know how its going.


End file.
